One Night
by Shunakoo25
Summary: Lucy goes home late last night now something unexpected happened. Short story. I hope you like it. REWRITTEN HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. ONE NIGHT : MEET

Waves of pleasure poured through my body, making my hips surge time and time again. I could feel my orgasm coming, the pleasure building higher and higher till I threw my head back, screaming incoherent words and felt my body surge with intense feeling. It felt so good. His thick length slid out and then he surged back inside. He was so vocal, moaning and groaning… mumbling sex words in my ear as he began thrusting repeatedly inside of me.

The spasms of my orgasm were still pulsing through my body and the deep thrust of his hips prolonged it, drawing it out till suddenly he started muttering my name over and over again then jerked inside of me several more times and cried out. He was buried so deeply inside, spilling himself and I gripped his cheeks even tighter and rolled my hips against him, rubbing over my clit and pushing myself over the edge and shattering once again. His thick cock plunged inside of me, fucking me till I could do nothing else but scream and explode around his throbbing length. Intense spasms took over my body and I was quivering in his arms as he continued to ram into me.

You'll probably wondering who I was with tonight, though it makes me wonder _too_ why I was having _this_ with him here in the first place and also why it's _him_ of all people. I didn't actually care cause my reasons is to forget, feel good and complete, at this moment I'm sure I am. I want this frustration out of me, just to feel numb and not feel anything other than this warm feeling and being whole. I don't want to feel anything else or think anything else other than this man giving me pleasure, caressing me at the moment like I was his goddess.

 **AT THE GUILD..HOURS BEFORE** …

It actually started later that night on the guild. It was late but I don't care, I just want to drink and forget. Its been a month since Lissanna and Natsu started going out, after a week they announce their relationship the guild throw a celebration party for the new couple and also upon the arrival of Gildarts, it was okay with me really. I already have my resolve and finally accepted that me and Natsu are just partners and best friend nothing more nothing less. I know I shouldn't really feel miserable right now but see it still hurts knowing that she was the one who is fated to be his mate. The one who makes him complete and the one who's spending a life time with him.

Its still hurts even though I found my resolve to move on and open my heart to others it still hurt, it stung every time I see them very happy, no I don't feel any jealousy, may be a bit but I'm jealous cause they're happy to find their other haft. I mean who wouldn't everyone in the guild are all paired with their respected haft. Even Bickslow have Laki, and everyone is very happy about it. I am the only one who wasn't, well that because mine love someone else.

"hehe… and I thought drinking would me not think about. It wasn't simple as it was supposed to be" I thought to my self, while I playing the mound of my cup with my fingers.

I sigh as I glance over the guild drinking, I mean I'm lightweight but that doesn't mean I can't drink a little I just needed something to ease my pain, or for others say forget it by drinking. And it really wasn't working at all or maybe because I'm a lightweight and drinking too much than I can take will I easily past out and I may not able to get home. With that thought I said to myself to continue this at home since their no one can see me and since Natsu stop coming at my house a month ago.

I push myself out of the bar and say goodbye to Mira. I know she doesn't notice my pain since she was busy with Freed and all. Such a cute couple I glance toward Gajeel and Levy and she gave me a worry, concern look before she say goodbye in a wave. I know the look she gave me since I told her everything, though I always assured her that I'm fine. I make my way to guilds doors and gone in an instant. It's not that I'm in a hurry, no, it just already late and the party upon arrival of Gildarts and the new couple is really making its toll on me, I mean come 'on I have a heartbreak here and celebrating with them only makes it worst. I walk to my familiar route of my home in strawberry street balancing myself in the stone pavement along the canal. Glancing at the sky and admiring the star that seems to be shinning brighter tonight. A smile creep on my lips knowing my spirits is watching me from above.

I continue my walk to my apartment since it wasn't that far to the guild it only took me haft an hour if you count me being zone out, thinking about things. Upon my view of my apartment I jump down the canal pavement and walk on the road, then I notice a figure, someone in front my apartment is sitting in the edge of canal. A person or should I say a man is sitting their staring at the river edge, he seem in thought by the look of his facial expression. I came closer to examine who it is and kind surprise to see him here.

"I thought he was in the guild… what is he doing here?" I thought. I was curious and seem he doesn't know I was here.

I spoke "Gildart?" it wasn't loud nor a whisper as I said his name. "What are doing here?"

By the name calling and by hearing the question he turn around and look at me, his kind of surprise though seeing me. It was like he wasn't expecting someone in the guild will be here. I mean he should be at guild since the party was meant for him also. I look at him quit amused, his facial expression is in somewhat confused and unknowingly saying(where am I again?) look in his face.

I said " so?..." I asked him.

"umm…" he help his head up and look around unfamiliar with the place." Sorry I think…I didn't think I ended up here.. kind a spacing out you see.." he said softly with a nervous laugh.

Then he ask, " what about you Lucy what are you doing here?"

"hehehe… I live here Gildart" I wave my hand in front of the river canal and said, " See this building here is my apartment".

He follow where my hand is waving and wear a surprising kind a smile sheepishly look appear in his face. Somehow it seems he didn't mean to ended up here in front of my home. He must be in deep thought not noticing where he was going. I wander what is he thinking I mean everyone look at him as a symbol of pride and strength or inspirations for many mages in the guild because of his achievements, experience and journeys of adventure in all of his mission. To lost concentration and thought maybe it was serious.

"Something wrong?,… it must be serious for you to space out like that."

My comment wasn't to offend him nor to push my luck for him to open up. I don't actually know anything about him other than him being Cana's Dad and a Superbly strong S-Class wizard that I think can rival any Wizard Saint in Fiore. Other than that he is a just like a old book with a hard strong lock so not anyone can easily open it to read his life for everyone to tell the details and see. I see him sigh then look up seeing the stars, a sad smile creep out on his face.

"I was just thinking about Cana's Mom" he said still looking up in the sky "I kind a miss her suddenly…I don't know why just miss her"

"So that's what it is" I thought as I look to him with understanding. Maybe he misses her because of Cana since she finally had someone (who I may add is the one and only Laxus)who can be there for her forever. The way his shimmer in the night makes me just want to stay quite. Since I don't really know I can just bug him and mingle in someone else problem but I'm not that kind of a person. Though I didn't reply or answer I just stay quite giving him an understanding hummed in reply. I Kind A get it though since he wasn't there when Cana was born or wasn't able to come back over the years not even knowing she was dead. Maybe there's a explanation of story behind it but I don't want to push it since it's a private matter. If he didn't want anyone to know it or Cana's that's fine since everything seems to be okay with them.

The silent of the night drifter further since no body want to talk, its an comfortable silence. But as the night goes by it made me thought to go in for the night though I didn't want to leave him here since my home is just there and my manner of hospitality is getting into me so I made an offer to him to join have a nice cup of tea. Since he is a bit tipsy, that made me think he's been drinking a lot before he got here. We made our way to my apartment. I said to Gildarts to wait in the living room while I prepare the tea. Once I finish I serve it to him and sit on another couch and drink mine. As another long minute pass he broke the silence by asking something I didn't really want to think over it.

"So Lucy,… how are you? I mean you know… Lissanna and Natsu…" the Crash Mage said kind a trailing off a bit and clearing his throat.

" Ugh.." I groan, " I just don't want to think of it… I kind a trying to _MOVE ON…_ or something… just I'm okay with it…but still hurts.." I mumble the last part.

I mean come on I'm kind of down because of it and sexually frustrated since you know everyone is doing it with their lover and me being left out then by morning they tell every girls in the guild on how was it or was it good or something like that. Every time I think about it and remembering how they become intimate and passionate with one another make me irritated. Not only cause I didn't experience it, but because the moment they talk about it, it drifted me to the Take Over Mage and The Fire Dragon Slayer and makes me sad.

"I'm trying to get it over it.. since it still hurts and also makes sexually frustrated of it cause the girls in the guild always talk about intimacy with there partner… makes me kind a out of place" I said as my face blush slightly in my reply. The alcohol is getting into me.

He chuckle softly then said, "I see… well that's good your doing fine… and kind a understand you there… since I am too..is" _frustated" hehe.."_ he emphasis which made me pout and blush.

" I mean I miss my wife for us doing that too, though I know Cana said I'm getting laid every now and then but not really NO, just some sexy magazine, and doing it with hookers but not as often as you know.." he said smiling sheepishly.

I conversation go on and on and we didn't notice the time we talk about what my friends is telling me about their sexual life with their lovers. And every time he boast himself to it saying that their nothing compare him. Then we laugh really hard until we ended up to this.

"Yeah right…" I joke laugh along with him

" Yeah that's right I mean.." he said before..

"I COULD WARM YOU UP RIGHT NOW!" we both said out loud laughing hard before we realize what we said together then silence.

A long silence filled the room as they look at each other, both surprise of they said. The look of the Crash Mage is evidence of surprise written in his face as for the Celestial Mage is the same. It was quite as the moon light lingered inside the by the window. They both know that it was a joke or just for fun, but knowing the two mages thinking the same thought makes them wonder, if he/she meant it. The Mages look at each others eye at that the answer they were looking for were clear. Both of them smelled of alcohol knowing somehow that because they're drunk to think it was its cause. At the silence answer of their knowing eyes they know they mean it. He slowly stand up and walk over her as she look up to him, he trapping her in the couch as both hand reach each side of the chair. Then they said.

"Okay let warm each other" as he crash his lip unto hers.


	2. ONE NIGHT: HEAT

As his lips descended on the blonde Pleasure shot through their body, waves of heat tumbling to every limb. They groaned against each other mouth and she arched up, wantonly displaying her need for him. The lips of the two mages brushed together lightly and lifted, experimenting with each other before his mouth opened slightly and she felt his tongue slide across the seem of her lips. The Celestial Mage whimpered at the feeling, her body giving an involuntary shudder and then suddenly Gildarts pulled her up and was now standing and grabbed Lucy by the waist and pulled her against his hard body. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to hers for a mind-altering kiss that left her knees wobbling beneath her. His hands were all over her body, gliding over her curves and then grabbing the bottom of her shirt to tug it over her head and throw it unceremoniously on the floor. His coat went next, falling next to her in the quickly increasing pile. Lucy's hands rubbed up Gildarts torso, caressing every inch of his muscular chest then moving to his shoulders where she gripped him tightly as he cupped her breasts in his hands.

"oh..God, Gildarts" she moan a moment before he backed her into it and then grabbed the back of both of her legs and lifted her up, guiding himself as they walk, stumble slightly before arriving at her bedroom depositing her in the center of the mattress and then climbing over her body. An instant later, his mouth was covering hers again, his tongue delving between her lips greedily. She kissed him back, sucking on his tongue and moaning in her throat. His lips left hers and started to trail over her jaw and then her throat, kissing the beating pulse on he neck and then sucking gently. At the same time, one of his hands slid up her body and cupped her breast, plumping it and then his fingers started to pluck the sensitive peak. His mouth stayed the path down her neck and then passed over her collarbone, quickly finding her other nipple and torturing it as his fingers continued their work on the other.

The Key Mage moaned, arching her back off the bed as incredible feelings washed through her body, licks of lightning passing through her veins. "Gildarts!" She cried out when he started to suck greedily on the tip. Her hands rubbed over his shoulders and down his back, reaching as far as she could and then moving back up to grasp the silky strands of his hair tightly. He stop caressing her chest as she release her with a pop looking up to meet eye daring eye, watching him as darting his tongue licking her all the way down. His gaze was intense, locking with hers as he slowly lowered his lips to the top of her belly and then eased his way down her body, never releasing contact with her eyes. She could see her heavy breaths in the way her breasts rose and fell rapidly as the blonde mage continued to stare at the red haired and when his tongue darted out and licked inside her navel she sucked in a quick breathe and started to pant, anticipation building up inside of her.

His hand splayed at her stomach, and dragged the open hand to the waistband of her panties. With a quick and powerful pull, he ripped them off of her body. Before she could utter a word, she felt a finger graze along her curls, then into her folds. She froze and he lifted is head so he could watch her expressions. With no warning at all, a single digit entered her core, and she yelled out in surprise. Her back arched once more, head thrown back and eyes shut tightly in ecstasy. He pulled his hand back and then shoved it back into her with force, letting the palm of his hand grind against her clit. She could feel her walls clenching around his finger, and warmth started to pool in her lower body as he continued ramming into her body. When he added two fingers, her body tensed. He eased his mouth onto hers in a gentle kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and that's when she came undone. She screamed to the heavens, writhing in pleasure under him just like, but it seems his not finish yet. As his tongue licked hotly over her clit. The blonde screamed, the feeling combined with the visual making her senses overload. It was so incredible… the slide of his tongue over that tiny sensitive spot and the look in his eyes, slightly mischievous. She was trembling with lust, watching him as he licked me and then wrapped his warm lips around the nub and started to suck. His arms grabbed her thighs from beneath and lifted her hips up like a delicious meal. Lucy reached her hand out and grabbed the top of Gildarts head, thrusting her hips upwards to meet his wicked tongue. Waves of pleasure poured through her body, making her hips surge time and time again. She could feel her orgasm coming again, the pleasure building higher and higher till she threw her head back, screaming incoherent words and felt her body surge with intense feeling and come crashing down yet again.

Gildarts mouth was on the blonde in an instant later and Lucy could taste herself on his lips. His tongue stroked over her own like he was still licking her clit and garbled words and sounds tumbled up her throat, lost between his mouth and hers. The Stellar Mage hands were everywhere, stroking his back and sides, reaching as far down as she could and then firmly grasping his taut buttocks. Oh, he felt so good in her hands. She squeezed his cheeks roughly, grinding her spread legs against his hips. She wanted him… wanted him so badly she ached. Without any hesitancy she reached between their bodies to the waistband of his pants. She curled her fingers beneath the fabric and fumbled with the button, trying to tug his pants off of his body but failing miserably and whimpering in frustration. He sat up, kneeling between her legs and quickly undid the button and zipper, yanking his pants down over his hips. She sat up and reached for his bobbing length, gasping as he fell heavily into her hands. He was so thick and hard, a rod of warmth practically throbbing in her grasp. He groaned huskily, arching his neck back, the muscles contracting and straining. Lucy lunged forward and pressed her lips to his skin just beneath his jaw. Her tongue eagerly licked along the sensitive skin and then she gently bit into his earlobe. At the same time her hands were alternatingly stroking his arousal, feeling him grow even harder in her palms. With every stroke he made some sort of incoherent sound, moaning and groaning under the assault of her hands.

Lucy grip tightened a small bit and a shiver of desire raced through her body. It was incredible holding him like this and she was amazed by the sheer size of him. The blonde hadn't imagined it would be this large. Slowly she lowered her head, steadying herself with her other hand which was grabbing the top of his thigh. Her lips pressed against the tip and leisurely licked the tiny crevice where the moisture had seeped from.

"Shit! Oh God!" Gildarts cried out and rolled his head back a bit.

The Stellar mage lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue licking the tip and then she started to suck slightly. He tasted so good, sliding further into her mouth and then pulled away. She moved both of her hands to his sides and leaned forward again, licking him into her mouth and then sucking him down.

"Ahh!" he screamed and bucked his hips, sliding further inside till she feel him hit the back of her throat. Her hands gripped his body tightly and Lucy adjusted her legs beneath her, spreading them wider so that she could easily lower herself. The blonde slid back up his length, her tongue licking him along the way and then repeated the motion.

"Lucy, I'm about to come," Gildarts said huskily and then his hips really started to move, thrusting boldly into her mouth as one of his hands gently grabbed the back of her head.

"Oh… oh shit…" he moaned and she sucked him hard, pulling as much of him into her mouth as she could till he was almost sliding down her throat.

"Lucy.. AAAHHRG!" he yelled and hot, salty liquid spilled into her mouth. The blonde cringed slightly, the taste surprising and then swallowed, sucking one last time before releasing him and sitting back.

She looked at him, saw the lust boiling at the surface and the next thing she knew she was on her back, Gildarts hard body between her widely spread thighs and his hands grabbing her own hands and pulling them over her head. Moaning loudly Gildarts reached down and guided the crest of his cock to her cleft, rubbing it up and down the slit and coating himself in her juices. He teased the small bundle of nerves just north of her opening and gritted her teeth as pleasure shot through her body. His eyes took in her reaction and he started rubbing himself over the sensitive nub over and over again. The sensations of another orgasm started to build and then he positioned his erection at her entrance. Her muscles clenched, desperate for the feel of him. She heard him take a deep breath and then he slid slowly inside, sinking in till the crown of his cock was buried inside. As soon as he felt her relax, he started to pull out until just the head of his member was in, then thrust back in. She gasped and buried both hands into his thick hair as he continued his slow torture. His hands were on her hips, pinning her down, as she tried to roll her pelvis upwards to meet his. He kept the pace up until she felt the inner stirrings of warmth again.

Waves of pleasure poured through her body, making her hips surge time and time again. Lucy could feel her orgasm coming, the pleasure building higher and higher till she threw her head back, screaming incoherent words and felt her body surge with intense feeling. It felt so good. His thick length slid out and then he surged back inside. He was so vocal, moaning and groaning… mumbling sex words in her ear as he began thrusting repeatedly inside of her.

"Please, oh please, faster, harder. Anything, please!" She started to ramble, hands sliding out of his hair to start exploring him.

His pace was rough and bruising, but that's exactly what she wanted. The warmth started to over fill her, spreading out, until she was just about to climax once more. He must have heard her moans increasing, because he suddenly shifted his hips, so he could ram against that oh so sweet spot inside of her body. As soon as he hit it, she was screaming again.

She tightened her grip on his back, drawing blood as she raked her fingers down his back while trying to get more of him, to consume him herself. She needed more of him, she needed him harder, faster. "More. I need more Gildarts!" she moan.

Removing his grip of her shoulder, he sat back and gripped her leg firmly in his hand. He spread her wide, allowing himself to see himself disappearing within her and coming back out coated in more and more of her divine nectar. The sight along urged him to push faster, but her pleas of needing more of him spurned him and will give her everything she could ever desire and if that was only to satisfy her in in bed than he would go above and beyond to make her never regret that she slept tonight with him.

The spasms of her orgasm were still pulsing through her body and the deep thrust of his hips prolonged it, drawing it out till suddenly he started muttering her name over and over again then jerked inside of me several more times and cried out. He was buried so deeply inside, spilling himself and the bloned gripped his cheeks even tighter and rolled her hips against him, rubbing over her clit and pushing herself over the edge and shattering once again. His thick cock plunged inside of me, fucking me till she could do nothing else but scream and explode around his throbbing length. Intense spasms took over her body and she was quivering in his arms as he continued to ram into me.

Her body tried tossing and turning under him, but his tight grip against her hip bones kept her in place. Her nails dug pathways across his back, and her toes curled. Even through her throes of passion, she felt his pace becoming more erratic, and then with a brassy growl, he came into her, slamming himself into her while her clenching walls greedily milked his member dry.

He collapsed half on top of her and half off, so she wouldn't be crushed by his weight. She kept her arms tightly around him, not wanting to give up this spectacular moment. He must have thought the same thing because he stayed where he was, not caring about the sticky juices covering their lower halves or the bed. He kissed her cheek and gave her a slight nuzzle, and a very contented Lucy soon felt so tired she couldn't even move.

Finally he moved, drawing a flaccid member out of her, earning a small mewl. He chuckled to himself before turning her to her side, and placing himself against her back. They laid down the bed before both mages drifted to sleep, both are exhausted from their coupling.

By morning everything will changes from this One Night of heat both mages new whether this is bad or not only because of age gap but also the guild. Hoping that this stay between them or a bless good of luck may come upon them.


	3. ONE NIGHT : CHANGES

**MORNING…**

Lucy woke from a pleasurable heat in her back and a slight headache throbbing in her head. She snuggle closely to the warm feeling as she find it relaxing and comforting. Her body was actually aching all over especially as her mid tight. Thinking slightly relaxing her body she slowly remember what happened last night without the effect of alcohol she found herself blushing looking up gazing to the man she just had slept with. Upon lifting her head she was meet by a warm, calming black eyes staring back at her brown ones. Once again she found herself blushing, and heard a small chuckle by the man beside her. Lucy's hand is still in chest as she forgot that she snuggle at him moments ago.

"Morning" he said smile softly brushing a brand of my hair behind my ear.

"M-morning…" I said shyly my face still coated with pink stained and smile sheepishly.

We stay there, like that without saying anything after our greeting its not awkward or anything just a comfortable silence. I snuggle more on him as he chuckle quietly, since we both know our turn events last night wasn't supposed to ended up like that, we didn't regret it. It fun and good, warming.

"Lucy… want to come to me to my new mission, my new journey?" he suddenly ask.

I look at him surprised by a sudden proposal and he gaze me seriously. Our night was supposed to be just that but he actually invited me at his long term mission. I stared at him searching of something I don't know, but the one I see was understanding and warming soft concern in his face.

"why" I said still confused.

"To move forward…" he said immediately without a second thought.

Now I finally understand why, in just one phrase the answer was clear. My face brightens slightly a small smile creep my face as I reply with a nod and snuggle closely to him. He start caressing my back and the pleasure of last night returning. I tried to stand offering him to eat breakfast and shower. I mean I still need energy and body is still sore also if I going with to start anew I need to stop the warm pleasure that starting to build in my stomach since I think I wont be able to walk if we start again. Sitting down the edge of my bed I tried to cover my body with sheet but then he started to kiss me on my shoulder and encircling his hand around me until suddenly the window open in the bed and..

"Yo! Lucy let go in a miss.. wait why does it smell Gildarts here.. and why are.." he said paused as he seen us. His eye is wide open staring at me and Gildarts while he still embracing me and kissing the side of my neck. I blush immidiately and ready to kick Natsu out but, Gildarts beat me to it punch him and sending him flying outside and he lock the window.

"We got to hurry Lucy I don't want that idiot to wake up and buzz me about it since well …" he trailed off then. "I explain this to Master myself and Cana okay… Don't worry about it." He said surely as he made his way on my home.

"are you sure you didn't kill him, that was a hard punch…"I said slightly shiver at the thought I only receive a chuckle as a reply as I started my day the plans for my new beginnings and adventures waiting for me along with Gildarts as I know he will help me to move forward.

 **At the Guild.**

"WHAT!? " Everyone shouts except Cana, Master and Natsu who has a big swollen face from Gildarts punch. He frown knowing that he wouldn't able to see his partner for a longtime. He snuggle closely to her mate who giggle at his action stroking his hair for comfort.

"Don't worry about it he jut taking responsible for what they done last bight.. beside Lucy will be good for him.. hahaha. Who new maybe she will be my new 'MOM' hahaha, they said they were drunk so things happened thought I wonder how she be to handle it since from what Mom said in her diary that Gildarts like it rough" Cana said jogging his first barrel in the morning. While laughing and accompanied by Laxus.

"WHAT!?" again the guild said kind a hard to believe what is happening and also some who is younger than Gildarts is fuming with jealously since he got to hook up with the most hottest and one of the prettiest Girl in the guild.

"Don't worry about it" said Master but his muttering saying 'that lucky bastard' under his breath failing miserably to convince the Guild.

"I'm gonna miss Lusssyy/Luce" said Happy and Natsu moping beside Lissanna whom who just giggling and comforting the and not complaining about the guild beloved blonde in her decision.

"Bunny Girl got game" Said Gajeel with his signature laugh 'Gihi' followed by a soft punt from Levy saying she is going to miss her best friend.

This go on all day in guild since nobody can actually win against it since it both their decision and just respected that.

 **Outside Magnolia..**

"okay Gildarts really training me and all is okay with me but… really why walking all the way to our mission…"Grumble Lucy.

"its okay Lucy… just think of as the start of your training in endurance" he said laughing lightly. Knowing he is enjoying the turn of events that happened between us.

In just One Night many changes happened and now it the start of the new beginning. As for Lucy of course to Gildarts hmmm… not so much just new beginnings , starts and new adventure.

 _ **GOOD DAY everyone I just needed to rewrite the whole story of this pairing since I am very much embarrassed in my first post. I hope you like the changes I made and if some of the words or grammar are wrong tell okay. Hehehe… Enjoy!**_

😁😁😁 _ **STILL A NALU FAN**_ __


End file.
